


The only 'We' is 'You and Me'

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [14]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Feelings and stuff, Fluff, basically major caracter death but it's not really an issue, crossing over, it's only T because they're talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MItchell and Annie are finally reunited. They may both be dead but honestly that's nothing new.</p><p>(Basically just mindless fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only 'We' is 'You and Me'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first part of this series. Probably. This is just gonna be a few drabbles and cute stuff about Annie and Mitchell beyond Annie's door. Here's how Mitchell got there and how Annie got there. 
> 
> Idk, I just watched it and I am not coping with it like at all. So here ya go. Enjoy my madness.

                                                                        

> The last thing he remembered was burning pain, spreading through him from his heart. George had done it. He was dead.
> 
> The next thing he knew was a soft breeze. He opened his eyes. He was back in Bristol. Their first house. The house she died in, the house they first kissed.
> 
> "I’ll wait for you, Annie." He whispered
> 
>  

* * *

 

"Mitchell!" He hears George from downstairs only bare audible over the loud music. He closes his eyes, sinking further into his pillow. He doesn't want to go down. But there still is that hope. He can't help it. Every time George calls from downstairs he thinks 'maybe she's here' but every time it's something funny on the tele, dinner or asking if he wants to watch a movie with them. Every time he's disappointed and every time he's hurt more.

He's had enough now. He can't take another day without her. And fuck isn't this supposed to be his happily ever after. 

"Mitchell!" It's Nina now. He grunts, sitting up. They're never gonna leave him alone, are they? And then he hears a crying baby. Could it really be Eve…she would never leave George's child alone… would she?He surges out of his bed, in barely a second he's at the landing and he sees her. Beautiful as ever. She's watching Nina and George. They're holding the little child. They're radiating happiness but he only watches them for a second then his eyes are back on her. The brown curls, smiling eyes, lips streched into a smile, the grey cardigan, as beautiful as the first day he saw her in the very same spot.

He wants to hurry down the stairs but he finds himself frozen to the spot. She's so fucking beautiful… like a dream. What if this is a dream? He couldn't handle that. When he looks back at her face he sees her eyes looking back at him.

"Mitchell…" She whispers. George looks up from his baby for a short while, looking at Mitchell. Then he and Nina settle down on the couch, playing with the little child.  He's still rooted to the spot when she slowly climbs the stairs.

"Are you…" Mitchell's voice breaks away. She frames his face and smiles. He shivers at her touch. It's so much warmer… he feels it, tingling over his whole body. He surges forward, hands flying to her waist and pulling her in, lips crashing together.

"Mitchell" She says again. He touches their foreheads together.

"Annie…" He breathes.

"I can feel you." She says. He smiles and pulls her up the stairs into his room.  "How can I feel you?"

"I'm dead, Annie." He points out.

"Yeah but I couldn't-" He kisses her again, silencing her words.

"Can we discuss that later?" He asks, grinning and sitting down on the bed. Her eyes grow wide.

"But you said-" He holds out his hand. She takes it and he pulls her down on the bed.

"I always associated sex with bloodlust… I confused passion with hunger but there is no hunger. I do not crave for blood. I'm not a vampire anymore. Annie, I really want this." She smiles then and kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :33


End file.
